


New version, old version

by Ruquas



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, As-The-Saying-Goes-Bingo, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, ineffablehusbandsbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Crowley sighed. He was fucked and that not in the good kind way. He knew no one could help. Demons couldn‘t heal that kind of shit and angels weren‘t allowed to, something to do not to fuck with Gods plan or something. There was the rumor that angels would fall if they healed any creature with severe injuries – not that anyone knew what those were.





	New version, old version

It wasn‘t that Crowley didn‘t knew that something could go wrong. He was a demon. He knew that there was always a way to fuck something up, to do something to produce chaos and disaster.

It was just… he never thought that something could go _that_ wrong. Because there was not one demon that would pull _this_ shit off. But then, it wasn‘t a demons fault that he was here. He couldn‘t blame heaven, damnit.

„What do you mean you can‘t say if he recovers?“, Crowley asks, not caring that probably everyone in the whole hospital heard. But clearly, the doctor was used to it.

„Like I said Mr. Crowley, your partner has several injuries and it‘s a miracle that he‘s alive. His head got hit pretty bad and believe me when I say, this could‘ve made him comatose. At least he‘s good enough to go home when he wants to. And most patients with amnesia gain their memories back a few days to weeks after the trauma. He won‘t gain the memories of the robbery back, probably, but that‘s it. But at the moment? No one can do anything for him except to be patient.“

Crowley swallowed when the doctor walked away, looking at the door to the room Aziraphale was in. He couldn‘t go back. Not because his Angel didn‘t remember him – that was one thing, a terrible thing and he knew that he probably scared Aziraphale off forever with his… outburst. But that was also the reason he couldn‘t go in there. Who wanted to talk to someone who lost their shit and threw things just because there wasn‘t anything that he could do? Did humans do that? He should‘ve watched them a bit closer. Aziraphale would know. Usually. But now Aziraphale was in a hospital room, not remembering a single thing except his name and that he liked tea. Not even that he was an angel.

Crowley sighed. He was fucked and that not in the good kind way. He knew no one could help. Demons couldn‘t heal that kind of shit and angels weren‘t allowed to, something to do not to fuck with Gods plan or something. There was the rumor that angels would fall if they healed any creature with severe injuries – not that anyone knew what those were.

Still, someone had to get the angel to the bookshop. Crowley took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

„Come in.“

Satan, he would miss this voice.

„Hey. It‘s me.“, he said, looking down, trying not to look at Aziraphale. The angel, man, he reminded himself, was already clothed and sat on the bed, clearly waiting for something.

„You… don‘t remember anything?“, Crowley asked carefully. Aziraphale actually looked sorry when he shook his head.

„No. The way you… I don‘t want to assume, but are… are we partners?“

Oh hell, he still sounded so much like… himself. Just so much like his angel. Crowley nodded and sat down on the chair in the corner, sighing.

„Yep.“

Aziraphale nodded and still looked at Crowley, but when it became clear that he wouldn‘t say anything else, the angel shrugged. Hu. Such a… strange gesture coming from him.

„Why are you wearing glasses?“

Oh… yeah, he forgot about that.

„Uhm. Genetic defect. They look like snake eyes.“, Crowley stammered, cursing himself for the lie. He never lied to his angel. Never.

„Oh. I assume I knew this, right?“

Crowley nodded. That wasn‘t a whole lie! Aziraphale knew how his eyes looked.

„Listen, I know I‘m probably the last person you want to see. I made a horrible first impression, even more so than the first time we met. I‘ll just bring you to your flat, okay? Maybe a few things will come back to you.“

„So… we are not living together?“

Crowley had to laugh. He stood up and went to the door.

„Nope. You hate my… _minimalism and lack in comfort_ in my apartment I hate the way everything‘s stuffed full of books. Our flats are fitting for us, but toxic for the other one. Come on, angel.“

„And then what? You‘re just leaving?“, Aziraphale asked but Crowley was already out of the door.

„Yep.“

„Why the hell would you do that?“

Crowley froze. That wasn‘t even… it just sounded so strange.

„Did I… did I say something wrong?“, Aziraphale asked when he reached Crowley.

„Uhm… no… just… you barely curse.Like… never? For you, that was really strong.“, Crowley explained and sighed, taking off his shades. His head hurt. Aziraphale didn‘t even looked shocked when he saw Crowley‘s eyes. Point for him.

„Listen, angel. I wasn‘t even the smartest decision to start with when you were… well, when we met each other. And I‘m certainly not even in the top hundred of average decisions now that you don‘t even remember your adress.“

„Were we breaking up?“, Aziraphale suddenly asked, voice small. Crowley shook his head, choking out a laugh.

„I‘m not the smartest one around, but I‘m certainly not that stupid. Why you‘re asking?“

„Because then I maybe could get to know you again? If there‘s nothing wrong between us in the first place, there shouldn‘t be anything wrong now, right?“

„We started like shit, angel. Even more than usually.“

„Well, a bad beginning makes a good ending, right?“

Crowley laughed and shook his head.

„You and your book metaphers. Come on. My car‘s over there.“

„I‘ll take that as a yes.“

Maybe this new version of Aziraphale would be alright, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ineffable Husbands Bingo (G5-Amnesia) and the As-The-Saying-Goes-Bingo (I5 - A bad beginning makes a good ending), both on Tumblr and AO3.


End file.
